


She Loves Me Not

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: What happens when Cora meets the Evil Queen?





	She Loves Me Not

Chains; icy cold, unforgiving, metallic chains. They were tight, far too tight upon sensitive skin, Cora can already feel the numbness setting into her hands and they chafed the skin there. She shifted a bit trying to relieve the burning of her wrists, hissing.  
  


_Pain_  
  


Every joint, every muscle, every inch of her screamed in protest with each and every movement. Each breath she took felt like a white-hot stake was being shoved into her chest and twisted around. She could feel the blood trickling sluggishly down her body. Each pulse of her heart pushing out a tiny bit more, making her feel dizzy and horribly weak.  
  


How long had she'd been in her? A day? A week? A full moon turn? She could not be certain for she had seen nary a sliver of light except for odd candle flicker since she'd been thrown down here.  
  


When she'd first arrived her initial plan was to slither her way back into her daughter's life. Be a tantalizing whisper within ever eager ears. The puppet master to the entire show tugging and picking at strings bound to their monarch. She would, through her daughter, conquer all as was initially planned when she married Regina off to Leopold.  
  


Yet when Cora stepped a few paces within the throne room instead of being greeted by large liquid innocent eyes, a doe's dead orbs stared back. Cold and emotionless they froze her just long enough for a thick cloud of magic to engulf her entire person, Cora slammed into the nearest wall, magically restrained and cuffed.   
  


_"Well hello there, Mother." Honey and glass slid sickly sweet over her ears._  
  


_Unable to move, Cora merely stared blankly. "Regina, what is this? Why?"_  
  


_A quirk of the lip. "Oh, I believe you know why."_  
  


_Flashes of herself using magic on a small Regina time after time again. Her hand stinging from slapping a round tan cheek. Shoulder aching from bringing a whip down over and over again. Insults of all sorts spewing from her mouth and thrown faster and hurt worse than whip. Screams of agony, of pleasure. Mumbled pleas and hesitant touches in the middle of the night._  
  


_Cora came back with a sharp gasp and recoiled when she spotted Regina staring at her thunderously from a few paces away. "So do you see, Mother?"_  
  


_Her daughter approached until she was merely a hair's length away from Cora's face, obsidian eyes ablaze with malicious intent, breath strong with cider. "Do you see why you're here now?" She snarled, crimson lips curled back showing off flawless white teeth._  
  


_And yes, Cora did see. A ghost of a pang of something akin to guilt resonated in her chest. "I-I.."_  
  


_"Guards!" Regina barked and two massive men in armor appeared out of nowhere. "Take this witch to the dungeons. I shall tend to her shortly."_  
  


_"You can't do this to me!" She thrashed against their hold. "Regina! Regina!"_  
  


The scrape of rusting metal grated harshly against her ear as the door to the dungeon pushed open, snapping her to attention. The bright beam of light that shone through the entrance was almost immediately blocked out by a familiar form. One that made her shiver and tense in dreaded anticipation.  
  


The figure glided down the stairs leading to her jail cell with all the grace of a large cat stalking its prey. In the candlelight, Regina appeared like a smoldering demoness emerging from the bowels of Tortuous. An ebony and amethyst gown tied tight around her curvy full body that moved with all the fluidity of water. Raven hair up and woven into an elaborate style showcasing a twinkling silver and black jeweled crown. Full, plump, crimson lips curled into a malevolent smile.  
  


"Good evening, Mother." Regina made a show of raking her eyes over the other woman's body. "I see you've settled in well."  
  


The taunting tone in her voice made Cora's blood boil still the fallen queen remained silent, not trusting her mouth at the moment. Incident little bitch.  
  


"Awe, Mama. Have you nothing to say to your long lost daughter?" Regina mock pouted.

  
"Long lost?" Cora let out a humorless snort. "You pushed me through the looking glass, you ungrateful little brat!"

  
The amusement twisted into anger upon Regina's face. "Because you sold me off like a broodmare to the highest bidder."

  
"Oh, what's the matter?" Cora cooed in the voice she used to use with Regina. "Poor little Regina couldn't take a man at the end of his prime?" Pain exploded behind honey colored eyes, her head thrown to the side and slamming into the wall. Blood dripped from her mouth as the taste of copper overwhelmed her tongue.

  
"You dare insult your queen!?" Regina snarled, the irises of her eyes flashing purple.

  
"Queen?" Cora threw her head back, cackling. "What queen? All I see before me is a silly little girl throwing a temper tan-" A scream was torn from the fallen queen's throat as her back arched against the stone wall. It was an unearthly sound that echoed through the night for the whole of Canterlot can hear. It felt as though her insides were being liquefied then brought to a boil.  
  


But as abruptly as the pain came, it stopped leaving a sharp pulse in its place as though a nail was being hammered in. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was ragged. It was a constant struggle between gulping down air and the pain accompanied with each breath.  
  


"Gods," Cora panted, face flushed with sweat trickling down her temples. "What was that?"

  
Regina's grinned and her eyes sparkled with impish glee. "You liked that, Mama? I invented it myself along with many, many, many others over the years." She stated rather proudly before continuing. "You'd be surprised how much the human body can take. The one I just cast on you, for instance, leaves no physical damage and the amount of pain it causes depends on the sheer amount of energy I channel into it. It overloads the body with magical energy and in an attempt to cope the body transforms it into heat and electrical energy. In other words; I could literally cook you from the inside out."  
  


The dark queen reached forward and slid her hand down Cora's overheated torso almost lovingly."Best part is, it doesn't harm the exterior of the body, only the interior so it bypasses all that bone and-" She caressed the area right above Cora's navel, delighting when the older woman shuddered against her fingers."muscle that protects your delicate little organs."  
  
  
Abyssal eyes shoot back to amber.   
  
  
"Oh, and just so you know, that was barely a tenth of its full potential; if I did use it to its full potential all the fluid in your body turns into gas and  **boom** \- you'll explode. It's a very messy and nasty way to go." Regina crinkled her nose in disgust. But the grin which spreads across her face says differently. She enjoys this. 

  
Gods, what had happened to that meek little girl she once knew? This creature. This  _monster_  was nothing like her Regina. This woman in front of her was a panther suited in human skin. Come to devour her whole.

  
"Would you like a demonstration?" Tone full of insolent cheek.

  
Cora glared hatefully at her daughter and spat.

  
"Oh, now that wasn't very nice, Mama." Regina chastised, wiping the spittle from her cheek. Once done the dark queen peered back at her mother and something glinted in her onyx eyes. Something that made the very hair on the back of Cora's neck stand on end.  
  


The older woman tensed, expecting the spell from before, instead the air was ripped from her lungs. Her eyes widened, panic rising like a tidal wave as her mouth begun to gape open and close like a guppy. Smirking wickedly, Regina strolled forward until she was once again in her mother's face.  
  


"You **will** obey me." She slammed their lips together in a brutal kiss.   
  


Regina wrenched herself free and cut her a hyena smile before turning to call over her shoulder. "Gaul!"  
  


An enormous guard materialized from the shadows. His body covered in the dark kingdom's signature charcoal armor glinted maliciously in the candlelight as he dipped his head respectfully. "Your Majesty."  
  


"Make sure she gets thoroughly cleaned and prepared before escorting her my chambers," Regina commanded, turning her head back around to stare at her still gasping mother. "I don't want dungeon filth soiling my Camera furs.  
  


He unnecessarily did a little bow. "Yes, your majesty."  
  


Amber eyes widened to epic proportions, Cora opened her mouth to protest.  
  


"Ah, ah, ah," A finger came up to her lips. "Save your strength, Mother, you're going to need it for later," Regina promised, once again smashing their lips together and giving Cora a violent kiss. Nipping and biting at bee-stung lips, she immediately forced entry and plundered the older woman's mouth hungrily, making sure leaving no crevices unexplored.  
  


A few moments passed and only when oxygen became a must did Regina wrench herself free. Panting and more than a bit giddy, she scanned over Cora, delighting at how full breasts heaved and normally thin pink lips stood out swollen, glimmering in the candlelight.  
  


"See you tonight, Mama."  
  


Regina flashed her one last provocative smile right before disappearing in a bellow of amethyst smoke.  
  


Blurry eyed, Cora merely stared at the spot her daughter left from.  _That_ , whomever that was, was not her daughter. Her sweet, naive, Regina would never-Gods, it had to be a trick of some sort. Perhaps by Rumple or that ghastly dragon woman. Her empty chest filled with the foreign feeling of dread and as she was being unshackled and dragged away Cora can't help but wonder if she'd been better off staying in her own Wonderland.  
  
  
  



End file.
